MAL Ep. 8
I seem to be missing an actual recap from session 8. I'll post what I have here though. MAL: Onward from Session 8 I discouraged the group from re-assaulting the tower after sleeping in the moors near the end of last session, for two reasons: first, only one player really wanted to, so I could already tell that it wasn't going to happen practically, and second, your characters would have known how unlikely it would be to succeed. (If you had time to rest and replenish all your spells overnight, then the vampire mage by definition also did, and you have already witnessed that she has extraplanar allies to call upon here for reinforcements. It would be a bad assumption to stake your lives on the guess that she is now unable to reach them merely because her mirror is broken.) Honestly, it was pretty dangerous to pitch camp so close to the tower at all. If it were me, I'd have taken my chances with the dangers of wilderness night travel rather than sleep in the shadow of a vampire necromancer I'd just pissed off (especially having a druid and a ranger with darkvision at my disposal.) However, in this case Dayant clearly chose NOT to attack you, so make of that what you will. Anyway, we're going to open next game in the Market Square investigating the mysterious case of the murdered tax collector, ask some more questions in Hastenport, and then the party is planning, as per our end of game conversation, to move to investigate the Elemental Druids (another ally of Chavalk's, and the apparent source of another of your curses.) HOWEVER, if the party wishes to return to the Arakin tower with allies--either before or after investigating the Elemental Druids--you may do so. I will keep the tower downstairs and ready to go so you can decide to go back there if you choose to. If you do not, it is still a kick-ass piece of decor. ;-) Onward! Laura MAL: Session 8 Combat By the way, I'm not sure whether it was apparent during the session or not, but that boss fight with Dayant Arakin was the closest you guys have come to dying since we started playing. Zadkiel the damage sponge was down to *3* HP at one point (he started with 117!), and Jon, cut off from the rest of the party with a demon bearing down on him, would probably have been toast without the quick-thinking application of Wall Of Stone. Also, Aler will tell you later that vampires have DR 10/silver, so Red and Blue were not dishing out nearly as much damage as they thought they were. (They WERE preventing her from casting spells, which was far from useless, but she actually had more HP than she'd started with at the time she disengaged.) That was a really tough fight I threw at you guys there, with all the flaming terrain and everything. It was very good gaming on everyone's part to survive it, so kudos to all. (Also, good restraint on Red's part not to transform into a small snake and pursue the vampire through the grate to fight her one-on-one. That would not have ended so well for Red...) Game on! Laura